¡te amo! por equivocación
by Danper' jaz lirio
Summary: Inuyasha quiere que kagome le quite el collar y para eso decide recurrir a una esfera pero cometió un error... ahora kagome ama a bankotsu...por equivocación. :D este Fic es para el reto ¿Te sientes con suerte?: Mes del azar en ¡Siéntate!... pasen y lean...


**Disclaimer: inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko-sensei.**

**Este fic participa en el reto "¿te sientes con suerte?: mes del azar" en el foro ¡siéntate!... organizado por las moderadoras del foro. **

**Visten el foro se van a divertir en grande.**

** topic/84265/99698277/1/Te-sientes-con-suerte-Mes-del-azar-en-Si%C3%A9ntate**

**Mi reto fue "¡te amo!" por equivocación, decidí ponerle el mismo nombre así que espero que lean**.

**"¡te amo!" por equivocación**

Escucho el ruido de los pájaros trinar fuera del pozo. El cambio de tiempo lo sentía en cada uno de sus inhalaciones hacia el exterior. Dejo de sentir el abrumador ruido de los coches pertenecientes a su época y el mal estado de la calidad del aire. Respiró hondo llenando sus pulmones del tan valioso oxígeno, para luego subir por las piedras que sobresalían sobre la estructura del pozo llena de enredaderas las cuales le facilitaban la subida hacia el exterior.

Después de despedirse de su madre en la otra época había decidido que se quedaría un par de meses más en Sengoku para poder avanzar con la recolección de los fragmentos de la perla. Inuyasha la había amenazado en que si no avanzaban con la búsqueda no la dejaría en paz en la otra época y eso sí que no lo permitiría, sus amigas llegaban muy a menudo a casa. Era peligroso tenerlo allá.

Al llegar a la salida del pozo vio todo condenadamente callado. ¿A dónde se habían metido todos? Se hubiera esperado al tonto de inuyasha recibirla con sus gruñidos pero no.

Al llegar a la aldea vio a todos con sus labores diarios.

-anciana kaede.- hablo al ver a la mujer llevando un ramo de hierbas medicinales hacia su casa.

-veo que has regresado kagome.- entro en la pequeña casa y deposito las hierbas a un lado del fuego.- pensé que tardarías más. Inuyasha no dejaba de gruñir.

-lo siento.- miro a su alrededor.- por cierto ¿Dónde están los chicos?

-sango fue a traerme unas hierbas de la montaña junto a kirara y shippo. Los otros dos no sé dónde se encuentren.- refiriéndose a inuyasha ya Miroku

-entiendo.- resignada se dejó caer en el piso de madera. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar hasta que sus amigos llegaran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿seguro que esto funcionara Miroku?- el orejas de perro sostenía en sus manos una pequeña esfera plateada.

-claro que funcionara mi querido inuyasha.- hablaba pícaramente.- lo he usado muchas veces con mis queridas mujercitas y ha sido maravilloso.

-pervertido. Yo solo quiero que kagome me quite este condenado collar.- solo de recordarlo le daba pánico. Kagome había estado teniendo pesadillas últimamente y eso no era lo peor, sino que al parecer era con él y no pasaban ni cinco minutos entre palabras para que lo mandara al suelo, con sus malditos ¡ABAJO! Hablaba dormida. Se quedaría sin dientes si seguía siendo mandado a besar el suelo.

-bueno ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora regresemos.-caminaron colina abajo hasta llegar a los límites entre el rocoso camino de las montañas y el pie de esta.

Tardaron en llegar a la casa de la anciana kaede. Inuyasha hubiera llegado más rápido de no ser porque no dejaría a Miroku atrás y mucho menos lo llevaría como lleva a kagome.

-¿Dónde estaban?- pregunto kagome al verlos atravesar la cortina de la puerta.

-vaya hasta que te dignas a regresar.- el ambarino no le dio más importancia, tenía otras cosas en mente como para entretenerse con la chica. Camino hasta el final de la pieza e introdujo la pequeña esfera en una caja.

En cuanto llego la noche se levantó cautelosamente para recuperar la esfera. Esa misma tarde habían ido con una miko en la montaña la cual les había dicho que si le colocaban esa esfera a la chica ella cumpliría las órdenes de la primera persona que viera al despertar. Pero lo que inuyasha olvido fueron las frases que la anciana miko le dijo y al momento de colocarle la esfera a kagome olvido dar la orden de obedecer y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue enamorar. Total que diferencia había entre obedecer y amar después de todo si se enamoraba de él, ella haría todo lo que él quisiera.

Al día siguiente trato de ser el primero en estar a la vista de la azabache, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando esta se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado a excepción de mirar con cara de enojo a inuyasha por despertarla tan temprano.

-inuyasha…¡ABAJO!- grito cuando el, la levanto casi de madrugada.

-kagome ¿Por qué lo hiciste cobarde?- inuyasha la saco de sus casillas y decidió salir con rumbo al pozo, trataría de calmarse antes que destruyera el piso de la anciana con el rostro de inuyasha.

Al llegar al pozo respiro profundo y se sentó en sus bordes. Trato de regularizar su respiración que estaba agitada por la caminata que había dado. No entendía que le pasaba al estúpido de inuyasha estaba actuando raro desde ayer que llego. En fin no le daría mayor importancia él nunca era normal.

Estaba tentada a atravesar el pozo quería estar un tiempo más en su época, pero un ruido la saco de sus ensoñación y la hizo ponerse en guardia al reconocer al que provocó el ruido.

-tranquila vengo en son de paz… por ahora.- Bankotsu se asomó de uno de los arboles con su arma en mano y por lo que podía ver kagome, venia solo.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- hablo cortante sin bajar la guardia.

-solo vengo a buscar unas hierbas para Renkotsu, me dijeron que en esta área abunda demasiado.- kagome no se quería creer ni una de sus palabras, si algo había prendido era no confiar en ellos.- vamos deberíamos hacer una tregua por ahora.- siguió sin bajar la guardia cuando sintió que algo pico su pierna, haciéndola doblarse del dolor.

Bankotsu la miro un poco extraño y estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió que lo detuvieron de la manga de su vestidura.

-a donde te crees que vas.- sintió que la parte baja de la nuca se le erizo al escuchar el tono seductor de la chica.

-¿hey pero que haces? Tu niña deja de jugar.- trato de alejarla pero era imposible se colgó de su pecho

-Bankotsu… - junto sus labios acercándose más a los de, el.- en fin que tenía que perder, ella era la que se le insinuaba. No lo pensó más y le correspondió, cuando sintió el ataque que venía directo hacia él.

-desgraciado, que le haces a kagome.- inuyasha miraba enojado la escena.

-ella fue la que empezó…yo no hice nada.

-me las pagaras….

-inuyasha ¡ABAJO!- y no tardo y ya besaba el piso de nuevo.- estas bien te hizo daño ese perro tonto.

-¿Qué? Pero kagome.- miraba la escena y no lo creía, maldita bruja lo había engañado respecto a la esfera plateada, ahora kagome estaba enamorada de Bankotsu

-vamos respóndeme.- la azabache miro enojada al hanyou.- y tu inuyasha déjalo en paz, sino quieres que entierre tu cabezota en la tierra. Bankotsu estaba igual de perplejo que inuyasha, no entendía nada, solo que la chica lo protegía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban todos sentados en la pequeña pieza de la anciana kaede, inuyasha gruñía por lo bajo mientras kagome le regalaba cariñitos a Bankotsu y el que se dejaba, kirara y shippo solo se alejaron de los adultos, en cuanto al monje y la cazadora fulminaban con la mirada a inuyasha por lo que había hecho.

-bien ahora ¿cómo resolvemos este problema inuyasha?- hablo la anciana reprendiendo a inuyasha

-no lo sé, pero lo único que quiero es que este bastardo salga de aquí ahora mismo.- intento pararse pero de nuevo su cara se encontraba estampada en el piso. Kagome no dejaba acercársele ni un centímetro.

-¿Cómo pudiste inuyasha?- hablo sango.- eres un tonto.

-dejen ya en paz a inuyasha, él no tiene la culpa.- todos se giraron a ver rápidamente a la azabache que hablaba.- es mas eso ya no importa porque amo a Bankotsu y me casare con él.

-¡QUE?! - Koga casi se cae al entrar a la puerta de la anciana y escuchar lo que su amada kagome había dicho.

-joven Koga.- los ojos de la azabache se iluminaron al verlo.-que bueno que está aquí por favor ayúdeme a convencer a estos de que dejen en paz a Bankotsu.

-¿eso es cierto?- pregunto al moreno de trenza que hasta el momento solo estaba cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

-yo que sé, ella solamente me dice que me ama, ¿Qué puedo hacer?- brinco cuando el lobo se le fue encima, destruyendo la pared de la anciana.

-oigan dejen de destruir la casa.- grito kagome.- joven Koga por favor déjelo, lo va a lastimar.- Koga detuvo su ataque al escuchar como lo defendía kagome.

-bestia ¿acaso no piensas hacer nada?- inuyasha movió las orejas al escucharlo.

-cállate sarnoso, claro que pienso hacer algo, pero debo pensarlo muy bien.

-vaya pensé que no pensabas.- dijo con sorna el lobo.

-que te calles, cobarde déjame pensar.

-dejen de pelear ya tengo una mejor solución, inuyasha por lo que me has dicho de esa esfera que pusiste en el cuerpo de kagome debe tener otra que la contrarresta, pero debes conseguirla en el mismo lugar que esa.- inuyasha la miro con asombro.

-anciana dígame ¿cuál es esa esfera?- se levantó de un salto para prepararse a salir.

-esa es dorada ve por ella lo antes posible inuyasha antes que esto se vuelva permanente.- no vio ni el polvo de cuando inuyasha se fue seguido por Koga.

-en cuanto a ti Bankotsu, deja de aprovecharte de la situación.- hablo sango, jalando a su amiga junto a ella.

-señorita kagome, segura que se siente bien.

-mejor que nunca Miroku.- hablo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sango inspecciono la escena que se desarrollaba en la habitación, ¿Por qué razón Bankotsu no se oponía a los afectos de kagome? ¿Acaso a él también le gustaba su amiga?, el chico al ver que la cazadora lo miraba acusadoramente salto de su lugar.

-debo salir, además yo solo vine por unas hierbas para… alguien.- maldito Renkotsu lo haría pagar por esto, el y su maldita diarrea ¿Por qué no había mandado a los otros? Ahora él estaba en aprietos, aunque pensándolo bien la chica no estaba mal, de hecho era muy linda. Sacudió su cabeza y salió hacia el bosque, secundado por kagome. Los demás solo bufaron por la insistencia de la chica.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Ya habían pasado dos horas que inuyasha había partido junto con Koga.

- haber ¿no entiendes que esto es un error? A mí no me amas y yo tampoco y mucho menos nos vamos a casar.- hablo ya desesperado por tener a la chica siguiéndolo. Kagome empezó a torcer el gesto demostrando su llanto.- no llores por favor.

-¿Por qué dices eso si yo te amo?- dijo acercándose hacia y recargándose en su pecho

-ya basta kagome…- inuyasha llego interponiéndose entre los dos.- regresaras a la normalidad ahora mismo.

-¿de qué hablas inuyasha? Estás loco.- lo fulmino kagome ante su repentina aparición, separándola de su amado.

-espero que ahora si me quites esta molestia de encima.- Bankotsu estaba apunto de retirarse cuando escucho el llanto de la chica.

-por favor no me dejes.- inuyasha se atravesaba y antes de que siguiera hablando la hizo beber una poción que la anciana kaede preparo con la esfera. Ella cayo inconsciente al suelo. Pocos minutos después llego Koga. La depositaron debajo de un árbol para esperar a que despertara.

-haber si con esto aprendes bestia, no sabes cuidar de ella, me la quedare yo.

-estás loco ¿o qué? Claro que no.- jamás se la daría a ese lobo aun si eso significaba seguir besando el suelo todas las noches.

-par de idiotas dejen de pelear que la chica ya despertó.- dijo Bankotsu alejándose con una sonrisa en los labios "_fue divertido, mientras duro" _con esto se alejó de la aldea.

_-_ la cabeza me da vueltas.- kagome se levantó del árbol donde estaba recostada.- ¿en dónde estoy?

-qué bueno que estas de vueltas kagome, ahora no te dejare con esta bestia.

-cállate de una buena vez.- hablo el hanyou separándolos, ya que el lobo había agarrado las manos de la chica.

-inuyasha ¡ABAJO! - y de nuevo al piso, demonios ¿es que acaso nunca podría librarse de eso?- te lo merecías desde la mañana actúas raro. Por cierto me parece haber olvidado algo.

-claro que no ya vámonos.- ambos chicos la guiaron de regreso a la casa de la anciana donde ya los esperaban todos.

Con eso inuyasha aprendió que era mejor quedarse con el collar, de todas maneras siempre kagome se salía con las suyas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola, la verdad no sabía ni que poner, borre la historia como tres veces mis compañeros de clase están de testigo ya que eran espectadores de mis jalones de pelo. xD**

**Bueno espero haber cumplido con el reto… y que les haya gustado, háganmelo saber con sus lindos reviews… ¿sí?... bueno sin más me retiro no sin antes invitarlos a que revisen los otros retos del foro están muy entretenidos, los géneros fueron muy variados así que hay de todo, no se arrepentirán**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
